Goblin Diplomacy
Details Walkthrough Getting started * Talk to General Bentnoze or General Wartface in Goblin Village. They will say that the goblin race is on the brink of civil war over armour colour, and that they want orange armour. Gathering the needed items * Ask the generals, "How do I get orange goblin mail?" Eventually, one will say, "You get a goblin mail and dye it orange. Grubfoot stole yellow dye from witch in Draynor, perhaps you can get it there?" Ask where to get Goblin mail, and a general will say, "In crates somewhere. Can't remember where, though." * Take the armour from the following three crates (if you do not already have three suits of Goblin mail): # behind the generals' hut # next to the western hut # up a ladder near the entrance Making the dyes Note: Skip this subsection if you already have Orange dye and Blue dye. It is possible to buy them (or Red dye and Yellow dye to make Orange dye) from the Grand Exchange. * Travel to Lumbridge and go to the back yard of Farmer Fred's farm, which is at next to the sheep paddock. Walk around behind it, and you will see a small Onion patch. Pick two, and continue to Varrock. * Go to the Varrock south-east mine. Just a bit to the north-west of the mine (between the mine and the Varrock city wall) there are two types of berry bush. Take three Redberries from the red bushes. (Note: Do not eat the Cadava berries from the pink bushes. They are poisonous and have no use except in the Romeo & Juliet quest.) * Go to Falador Park. Talk to Wyson, the head gardener, in the east of the park. Ask him if you can buy some Woad leaves. ** Wyson will ask how much you are willing to pay. When the menu comes up click "about 20 coins". He'll say you are generous and will give you two leaves. ** The alternative is to click "about 15 coins" and he will give you one Woad leaf. Do this again, and the total price will be 30 coins. * Walk south out of Falador, then follow the road past the farm with the chickens, and continue south then east until you reach Draynor Village. * Talk to Aggie the witch (her house should contain two red dots on the minimap). Ask her if she can make you anything. She will say she can make dyes. ** Ask Aggie to make Blue dye, Red dye, and Yellow dye. Each dye will cost you 5 coins. * Use the Red dye with the Yellow dye to make Orange dye. The generals' verdict * Dye one Goblin mail orange, one blue, and leave the last one brown. * Go back to Goblin Village and give the Orange goblin mail to the generals. They will have Grubfoot try it on, and say they do not like it. They will ask for blue armour. * Give them the Blue goblin mail. Again they will have Grubfoot try it on, and again it is rejected. They now want brown. * Give them the plain brown Goblin mail. Grubfoot tries it on for the last time. They decide that the original colour—brown—is best after all! Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *5 quest points *A gold bar *200 Experience Music Music tracks unlocked: * Goblin Village bg:Goblin Diplomacy Trivia * This quest used to be started by talking to the Bartender in Port Sarim. * This quest has a reward of 5 Quest Points, the third most possible for a quest, exceeded only by the 6 from Merlin's Crystal and the 10 from Recipe for Disaster. However, it is extremely easy compared to other quests that have the same reward. * The brown armour is actually not brown but grey. * This quest can no longer be started. Category:Quests